


Rehearsal Shenanigans

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Series: Victuuri Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Love, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: It's finally the night of Victor and Yuuri's wedding rehearsal dinner, and evidently, under Phichit's skilled supervision, everything goes smoothly.Wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @moemoosey on Tumblr!

A half-sheepish, half-uncomfortable smile graced Yuuri’s face at the chaos in front of him. It was  _his_  wedding rehearsal dinner, so why were things like this?

“Yuuri, this is no good! You and Victor should have made your speeches for the dinner by now. Also, do you really want me to seat Ms. Minako next to Ciao Ciao? You know how they got drunk in Barcelona after the Short Program and- “

“Oi, katsudon! **Why on earth** am I a _flower boy_? Give me a cooler role in your wedding, damn it!”

“Uh, ahem, Yuri, if you don’t mind me saying, I think you would make a wonderful flower boy…”

“Stop talking, Otabek.”

“Right.”

“Yuuri, I’m going to buy your wedding present after this is done, and I was wondering, what kind of pole would you prefer? They even have a portable one to carry around for all occasions, like someone’s upcoming honeymoon- “

But of course, he should have known, it was  _always_  going to be like this. And of course, Victor, perfect when it came to timing, was nowhere to be found.

“U-um…”, Yuuri interrupted, holding his hands as if hoping to reduce the increasing loudness of everyone’s voices as they tried to speak over one another. Surprisingly, everyone quietened down to listen, and Yuuri thanked whoever was watching over him. “Phichit, we can’t make our speeches if one of us isn’t here. And it’s too late to changing seat placements. Yurio, you’ll have to talk to Victor about that, but I agree with Otabek, you would be a spectacular flower boy. Chris, please don’t buy me a stripper pole.”

There wasn’t even a beat of silence before the three started talking simultaneously, again. Yuuri mentally smacked his forehead. He knew his friends and family cared for him, though, and so he didn’t snap at them.

Plus, he was too excited to finally get married to the love of his life to completely leave that constantly blissful state that his mind was in.

And speaking of the love of his life, Victor was still absent from the venue. Yuuri hadn’t seen him since they had parted ways after lunch to get ready. So he had asked Minami to look around the hall they had booked for the wedding dinner, and he had set off excitedly (“Yuuri-kun gave me a mission, and I shall die before I fail to accomplish it!” “Eh?! Please don’t die, Minami-kun.”)

A small, very small voice in his head had suggested all kinds of reasons for Victor not showing up, none of them reassuring, but Yuuri had stomped it out earlier by busying himself with helping with the preparations. They were running late anyway, and he was aware that it didn’t help to stew in his thoughts. Of course, the moment he tried to help, Phichit shooed him away, stating that “the outfit you have on is far too expensive for you to involve yourself in these tasks, Yuuri. You just go and stand there in the corner. Let your best man take care of everything!”

And so, he had followed his best friend’s orders, when he was cornered by his and Victor’s best men, the designated flower boy, and said flower boy’s best friend (who had simply followed Yuri around all evening).

Abruptly, as if they sensed Yuuri was not paying attention, the parties that were bombarding him with inquiries stepped away and went off to other parts of the hall. From where he was standing Yuuri could see Chris and Phichit’s dates to the wedding talk quietly amongst themselves; his parents were sitting at a table with Mari, who was petting Makkachin’s head as he slept at her feet (maybe Yuuri should step in before his father ended up having way too much to drink). Yuuko and Takeshi were seated at a table near his family, laughing at the antics of the triplets. It was unsurprising that Yakov and Lilia were present too (Yuuri’s ballet-fanboy heart squealed yet again at the thought of  _the_  Lilia Baranovskaya attending his wedding): they were practically family to Victor at this point.

“Yuuri!”

Judging by the excessive, almost reckless, swaying, the silly smile, and the ecstatic tone, Minako-sensei was drunk as she approached him. Yuuri let out a breathy chuckle, amused.

“Minako-sensei, how many drinks did you have?”

“Not that many!”

“You don’t get drunk easily, so I don’t believe you. And the dinner hasn’t even begun, sensei.”

“Ah, whatever. Anyway, I just wanted to offer my congratulations. May you both find happiness in each other forever.”

Yuuri was too stunned to speak for a moment.

“Sensei, I- “

“Now, tell me where your Celestino-san is; I checked at the bar but couldn’t find him, and your friend Phichit-kun doesn’t know either. Did you see him?”

Yuuri laughed.  _Obviously_.

“Celestino is- “

But suddenly, Minako-sensei was looking behind him, and warm arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist as an all-to-familiar weight settled on his shoulder.

“Yuuri!”, his fiancé exclaimed happily when there was no attempt on Yuuri’s part to shrug him off. Yuuri waited for a few moments, and then he spun around so Victor lost his balance. His fiancé had the expression of a kicked puppy, but Yuuri resisted the urge to reach out and squish his cheeks.

“Victor! Where have you been? We’ve been waiting for ages!”

Victor tilted his head to one side, confused.

“You have? I thought I was right on time.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “It’s 6:30 in the evening. You were supposed to be here an hour ago.”

A heart-shaped smile flitted across Victor’s face as realization dawned on him.

“Ah, I forgot something again! Hahaha!”

At times like this, Yuuri wondered if his fiancé knew his weakness (that goddamn smile) and deliberately used it against him to be let off the hook easily. If he was being so adorable unknowingly, unaware, then he was even more dangerous for Yuuri’s heart.

Victor’s eyes widened as his fiancé looked at him fondly. Yuuri enclosed Victor in his arms and pulled him closer, resulting in a blush to bloom on his suddenly bashful fiancé’s face.

“Oh, you forgetful old man”. Victor whined when the arms around him drew back. “Anyway, I should go tell Phichit that we’re all set to begin now.”

As Yuuri walked away, he heard a loud gasp and then:

“So you  _do_  think I’m old! I knew I should have done something about my hairline!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All kudos and comments are highly appreciated :)


End file.
